In signal processing, direction of arrival (DOA) is the determination of the direction from which a propagating wave arrives at a sensor array. Direction-of-arrival estimation is one of the most important problems in array signal processing. DOA estimation has many applications. For example, localization of a sound source may be used to determine the position of the entity, and may also be used to recreate a realistic soundscape, that is for spatial sound recording that can be used to provide a surround-sound experience to a listener that emulates the originally recorded soundscape.